The Dawnmeister Chronicles
by Phoenix Moon 13
Summary: Dawn's diaries from season 1 of Buffy. How would Dawn have figured into the Scoobies' lives?
1. Welcome To The Hellmouth

**_The Dawnmeister Chronicles  
_****Chapter One: Welcome To The Hellmouth**

Author's Note: Obviously, like Joyce, Dawn would not have been in every episode, but I like to think she knew what was going on. I've only included episodes that I think she would have been in or knew of. Also, the diaries are focused only around Buffy and what's going on with her. Obviously, Dawn would have written about other things, school, guys, whatever, but I'm just going to include the entries which the Scoobies figure into.

This was originally going to cover seasons 1-4, but life overtook me, so this is just season 1.

* * *

We're here. We've moved into the new house. It's all right, I guess, but I miss LA.

And Dad.

It's all Buffy's fault. If she hadn't burned down the school gym then we would never have had to move here. It's so unfair. Mom's all over Buffy."Buffy, you have to try this time," and "Try not to burn the place down."

No one cares about me. It's all Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Come on, Buffy's the one that causes all the trouble and I'm the one that gets the blame.

Mom got a call about Buffy skipping class today and when I tried to tell her about _my _day, about how my new teacher said she thought I was a good student, Mom said "Dawn, I'm _trying_ to talk to your sister." So then, I tried to talk to Buffy and she was all mad and stuff. She told me to get out of her room so I didn't break anything. Please. Like I'd want to touch her stuff anyway.

So to get back at her, I read her diary. She'll get seriously annoyed if she finds out. She thinks I don't know she keeps one, but I do. I mean, it's so obvious; she hides it under her mattress. No one can find mine. No one even knows I keep one. See, I'm so the smart Summers' sister.

Anyways, I read her diary and she was going on about these new friends she'd made – Willow and Xander. And then there was some stuff about this library guy who she said was her Watcher. Sounded kinda pervy to me.

She writes a lot of stuff about being the Slayer. She even wrote that she burnt down the school gym because there were vampires in it.

I think she's nuts. She stays out all the time, writes in her diary about vampires and demons, comes home at all hours looking like she's been in a serious fight. Mom pretends not to notice. I think Buffy's a total nutcase. Either that or she's involved in some underground illegal fighting ring.

I don't even think she's my sister. I mean, she's insane and I'm way prettier than her. Dad said I was gonna be a heartbreaker. No one ever said that about Buffy. I have this theory where she's adopted and that's why Mom pays her so much attention to her, so she won't guess.

Like I said, it's totally unfair. She gets all the attention and I get squat.

It's like I don't even exist.


	2. Never Kill A Boy On The First Date

**_The Dawnmeister Chronicles_**  
**Chapter Two: Never Kill A Boy On The First Date  
**

Buffy brought a boy back to the house. She has no taste whatsoever. I mean, I'm all for pretty boys, but when a guy's prettier than you are, well, there's a problem.

Not that it would ever be a problem for me. I think I've said before that Buffy's adopted. I still believe it, we're just so different. I don't know why Mom bothers with her sometimes. I work my ass off so that I don't end up a juvenile delinquent like Buffy, but Mom barely notices. It's attention seeking, that's what it is. And it sucks.

So anyway, this guy, Owen, was a complete dork. I was sitting on the stairs when Buffy went to answer the door and she said "Dawn, go to your room." Like she could order me around, puh-lease. So I said no and then she said, "Then try not to embarrass me." Which was dumb because when she opened the door, it was the librarian guy, y'know, the pervy one. They were going on about people dying, which I suppose was a British chat up line because Buffy got all pissed and told me to go away. Which I did, but only to the top of the stairs where I could hear her but she couldn't see me.

Then I saw her date at the door and came down again because it's an unwritten law that Buffy can't be mean to me in front of her dates until some point after their fourth date. She turned to look at me and mouthed "Do not embarrass me" again.

That was such a dumb thing to say, I mean, she was actually going out in public with that loser, that's what I call embarrassing. And even more embarrassing? Having your High School librarian in the house at the same time your date shows up. And Buffy's supossed to be LL Cool B. Huh, _I'm_ the cool one. I'm like the coolest little sister in the world, I wouldn't treat her the way she treats me if _I _was the big sister.

If she'd given me the chance, I could have told her that her date wasn't going to go well. Buffy's friends' Willow and Xander dragged me and Owen into the living room and Owen started talking to me. As soon as he opened his mouth, I knew her date was gonna be a washout.

"Oh hi, so you're Buffy's little sister?" he says to me, like I'm three or something. Then he asks, "What grade are you in? What's your favourite class?" and then, get this, "I like your pig tails." Pig tails! My hair was plaited, it was very Pocohantas, it was not very _pig tails. _Then he said, "I'll see you around." Yeah. Right.

When Buffy came home, she was all pouty "woe is me" Buffy. She should really try and think before she agrees to go on dates with utter dorks. Ok, so he was a dork, but intellectually, he was way out of her league.

When is Buffy going to learn that Bad Boys are the only way to go? Hot, mysterious, dangerous... What more could a girl ask for?


	3. Angel

**_The Dawnmeister Chronicles_**  
**Chapter Three: Angel  
**

Buffy kept her boyfriend in her room all day! And I didn't even have to read her diary to find that out! She snuck him in last night. Mom was asleep, but I needed to pee and I saw her. He was totally hot and he slept on her floor.

Buffy gets all the luck. Not that I want a boyfriend. Boys are stupid. But this guy… He was kinda cute.

Anyway, I got home early, because I wanted to see if he was still there. Mom was working late at the gallery and Buffy stopped coming home straight after school when she was about 14. So it was just me in the house. I went straight upstairs and he must've thought it was Buffy because he peeked out of her bedroom, but went back in. Puh-lease. Like I didn't see him.

I went into her room and he was hiding behind her bed. I wanted to laugh, but I was totally cool. I walked round her bed, saw him crouching there and said "Hi." See? That's cool.

"Hey," he said and got up. He had such a deep voice. Wow.

"I'm Dawn," I told him and held out my hand, all polite like Dad taught me. He looked at me weird, so then I said, "I'm Mom's better daughter." He laughed then, not much, I don't think he's a big laugher. But he shook my hand. Oh yeah, check me out. Down with the cool guy.

"Angel," he said. "My name. It's Angel."

I might have laughed, but, like I said, I was being cool.

"Is that your real name?" I asked. 'Cause come on, Angel? On a guy?

He smiled and shook his head. But then I heard Mom come in, shouting about whether I'd seen her address book because she needed it and was Buffy back yet because she had to get back to the gallery and didn't like leaving me on my own. I already knew that he had no idea about hiding, so I grabbed his sleeve and told him to get in the closet because Mom was back. I also told him to watch out for Buffy's shoes because if he trod on them, I'd be in trouble and Buffy would dump him. I remember some guy back in LA dropped ice cream on her suede boots and she dumped him like _that_.

So, I helped Buffy out and I can't even tell her. I saw her kissing him after though, they were playing serious tonsil hockey. But then his face got all bumpy and he made a weird growly noise. It was really freaky. Then Buffy screamed and I ran back to my room as he jumped out the window.

Does Buffy know how to pick 'em or _what_?


	4. Nightmares

**_The Dawnmeister Chronicles_**  
**Chapter Four: Nightmares  
**

Today was the freakiest day _ever_ and just confirmed the fact that we have moved to _Hell_. And no, I'm not being melodramatic. I'm talking seriously Hellish. And weird. Weird, freaky, odd. All of the above.

I'll start at the beginning. I've had this recurring nightmare, yeah? Where I'm nothing, but kinda everything. And I'm floating around and it starts off nicely enough, with all this nice stuff with people being all romantic and things that are like the best of human nature - like love, generousity and kindness.

Then? Well, then it gets kinda gory.

I'm talking seriously gory. With blood and green light and shouting and it's so loud, and all I can feel is this pain and hate and anger. There's all this destruction, like the world's falling down and there's nothing I can do about it because I think I _am_ doing it.

You know how when you dream, most of the time you know you're dreaming? In all my dreams, I know I'm dreaming (though in the good ones, where I'm on a date with Nick Carter, I try to pretend I'm not dreaming). But this one is different. This one is real. Scarily real. Like more real than anything, than school or home or anything. Like my life's a dream and the dream is real, which is more scary than any dumb movie Buffy ever tried to make me watch.

So, no, not the best dream I ever had and I get it every now and again and it seriously freaks me out because I wake up and feel sorta detached from everything. From Mom, from Buffy, from everything, like I don't belong here, like I belong... I don't know. Someplace else.

But it's only a dream, right? Wrong!

I was at school and it got really dark. So I ran through all the possibilities, y'know, hurricane, eclipse, apocalypse, but before I could decide on one, things went nuts. There was one girl who started spewing a snake and this other guy started scratching at his eyes. I was wondering what the hell was going on when things got scarily familiar. It was like I was dragged backwards and I started screaming, but no one could hear me. Everything was green and loud and painful, like I was being turned inside out. The world felt like it was crumbling and falling down around me, and all I could do was scream because I couldn't stop it.

I don't know how long it went on for, but the next thing I knew was I was in the middle of a park and Buffy and her friends came running over to me. I looked up and her face was sorta contorted, but I must have imagined it because when she grabbed me, her face was normal, but she looked terrified. I thought she was going to hit me when she grabbed me, but she hugged me! And I'm talking bone crushing, suffocating hug, until her librarian (Mr Giles, I think) and her friend Xander pulled her away.

"Are you ok?" she said and you'd think she was accusing me of ruining her best sweater the way she said it.

"Fine," I answered.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, ok?" she shook me then.

"Like what?" I asked. "Scare you like what? How'd I get out here? What's going on?"

I don't know why I was asking her, it's not like Buffy even knows what went on in her English class, so she wouldn't know what was going on in that kind of situation. But since before the fire in the gym in LA, Buffy's been acting differently and odd things seem to happen around her. So I think I thought she ought to know. Thinking about it know, she probably caused it, she's like a freaky trouble magnet.

"Nothing, sweetie," Buffy's other friend – Willow – rubbed my arm. "Buffy was worried when she saw you float - uh, I mean, running down the street."

"But what's going on?" I asked, but I don't know why I bothered, no one ever answers me.

"Nothing," Buffy snapped. "Nothing happened. I told you not to have so much coffee last night; Mom's always telling you that. And – and it screwed you up a bit and you passed out at school. Mom was at work, so they asked if I could take you home and you just ran off. _Ok_?"

"Hey, Buff, shouldn't we take the Dawnmeister home?" Xander – who is kinda cute – said. "And how about neither of you telling your Mom about this, huh?"

And so Mom didn't find out.

But then, neither did I, because something seriously weird happened today and I'll betcha Buffy had something to do with it.

'Cause guess what? I never had any coffee last night.


	5. Prophecy Girl

**_The Dawnmeister Chronicles_**  
**Chapter Five: Prophecy Girl  
**

Ok, so know what I've said before? About Buffy and all that stuff in her diary about her being the Slayer? Turns out, kinda might be true. She came back late tonight because it was the Spring Fling. She didn't look like she'd been to a Fling. She looked like she'd gone to a pool party in completely the wrong outfit. Mom was in bed, I think she got sick of waiting up for Buffy.

But I was still awake when she came in and she caught me peeking out of my door. She was in a good mood because she grabbed me, tumbled me on my bed and tickled me. She covered my mouth when I started giggling too loudly and told me to be quiet so I didn't wake Mom.

I asked her what was going on with her hair and make-up. She looked at me weird, like she wanted to tell me, but didn't.

"I'm not telling you," she said and got all huffy and started to leave. It was bye-bye good mood, like I'd reminded why she shouldn't be happy or something. Martyr much? (See, told you I was the smart Summers').

"If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll tell Mom you didn't get home 'til gone midnight and you looked like a drowned rat," I told her, because sometimes, just sometimes, I like to play the power card.

She stopped and looked back at me.

"You are evil," she said.

"No, I'm your little sister."

"Same thing."

I shrugged, "Spill."

She didn't look like she wanted to, but for once, I had the power. I was the big sis in this sitch. And Buffy had no choice but to spill everything.

Not that I believe her or anything.

She told me all this stuff about Slayers, one girl in all the world… blah, blah, blah. Then, she told me that she burnt down Hemry school gym because it was full of vampires.

Then she told me about coming here. Said this was the Hellmouth and how she didn't want to be the Slayer, how she told Giles she quit and she was doing it anymore because she was only 16 and she wasn't ready for a prophecy to say she was going to die. I was like "Woah! Giles? Prophecy? Die?"

And that's how it all came out. How Giles is her Watcher because her first one died. Turns out the creepy guy who came to the house that one time Mom was out wasn't Buffy's sugar daddy or her pimp, he was her Watcher. Merrick. British too, same as Giles. Figures.

Then she told me about Angel, because she said she might as well tell me everything now she'd started. She totally contradicted what she first said about vampires - soulless, evil, yadda, yadda, yadda - because apparently Angel's good and has a soul and y'know, it doesn't take a genius to work out that Buffy's got a huge crush on him.

Anyway, the biggest thing she told me was about tonight. Angel brought Giles some book - The Codex or something - and in there it said Buffy was going to die. It freaked her out (hell, it freaked me out just hearing about it) and she wanted out of the Slayer thing.

But then Buffy - my sister - got all hero-y. There was an earthquake earlier and her friend Xander saved her life after she drowned (she wouldn't go into details). Then she killed some main vampire man called The Master (ooo, original, fear has struck my heart). Not that I care about that, or how Angel came rushing to her rescue. I thought the best part was Xander coming with Angel and saving her life. That is _so_ cool. I mean, how totally hot is that?

She said she saved the world. Ok, so she spun a good yarn and maybe – _maybe_ – I kinda believe her.

But, come on, saved the world? Self involved much?

* * *

**_The End._**


End file.
